Alone Once More
by clowcard123
Summary: What happened after The Ponds had died, and The Doctor was alone once more. Was he alone? Did he travel with anyone? Why don't you find out.
1. Hello Old Friend

"The last page." The Doctor whispered to himself. He ran out the TARDIS, through the busy streets of New York, down the steps, and over a bridge. The Doctor stopped at a park and ran to a picnic basket. He grabbed a piece of paper that looked like it had been torn out a book. Her picked it up and went back to the bridge and sat down on a bench. He pulled out Amy's reading glasses from his pocket and put them on. He started to read the page. The last page.

**Hello old friend, and here we are. You and me, on the last page. **

** By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and we're very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you, always. **

** Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think, once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be.**

** Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space. **

** Tell her, this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends.**

**. . .**

The Doctor sat still, burying his face in his hands, crying silently. "Excuse me." The Time Lord looked up to see the familiar face of an old man. "Mind if I sit here with you?" The Doctor nodded his head, and tucked the last page into his, bigger-on-the-inside, jacket pocket. The old man sat on his left. "My granddaughter wanted to come and visit New York. Her husband is on a business trip, and her mum is back in London." The old man told him, "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You just seem familiar. Can I have your name?" The Doctor started to panic on the inside.

"I'm-... I'm The Doctor." the old man looked at him in shock and surprise, "Hello again, Wilf."

"Doctor?" Wilfred said in a whisper, "Is it you?" The Doctor nodded his head. "But... you look so different. You're younger."

The Doctor chuckled, "Regeneration. It's the curse of the Time Lords." he said softly.

"Well, you look a bit daft." Wilfred said, pointing at the circle reading glasses and bowtie.

"What? It's a bowtie. Bowties are cool." The Doctor said, while remembering saying that to The Ponds, "And these." he took off the glasses. "I was just reading something." he put them back in his pocket, "So... how is she? Donna, I mean. Not her mother... Don't tell her I said that."

Wilfred chuckled, "Oh, I won't. Donna's the same as always though."

"Has she, um... She hasn't remembered me yet... Has she?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"No. But... ever since we came here, to New York." he said, "She's been talking in her sleep. Keeps calling out your name. It's like- She knew you were here, in New York. he explained.

"Seems like Doctor Donna is still fighting back." The Doctor smiled softly.

"Oi! Grandad!" A voice called out. They both looked up to see a ginger haired woman at the edge of the bridge. "Let's go!"

Wilfred looked back at The Doctor. "Doctor, why don't you go say hello to her?"

"I can't Wilfred. I can't risk her remembering me." The Doctor avoided the old man's gaze by staring at the ground.

"But your appearance is different." he pointed out. "You could come and have some coffee with us." The Doctor shook his head. "Well then." Wilfred got up, "I hope to see you again Doctor." he saluted the Time Lord, who returned it smiling.

"We may not see each other again." The Doctor said, "Goodbye old friend." Wilfred smiled at The Doctor, and left. Leaving The Doctor alone once more.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Hello Dad

_"We may not see each other again." The Doctor said, "Goodbye old friend." Wilfred smiled at The Doctor, and left. Leaving The Doctor alone once more._

_**. . .**_

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS feeling empty and hallow once more. He hated the feeling. "Well, it's just you and me old girl." The TARDIS made a soft humming noise, and The Doctor smiled sadly. "I wonder how everyone is doing? Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey, Donna, and... Rose..." he said quietly. He still hadn't gotten over her. Just the thought of her made him sad. If Rose hadn't ended up being stuck in the parallel universe, would she still be traveling with him? Would he have met any of the other companions?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the TARDIS door. "A knock? Who knocks on the doors of the TARDIS?" he opened the doors, but there was no one there, except a note. He picked it up and on it, were two words. **Hello Dad**. He slumped against the blue box. "What? B-But that's impossible! How can she be alive?" The Doctor stood back up. "Guess I'll have to investigate." He walked up to a young woman, not far from the TARDIS, who's back was against him. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" she turned around, surprising The Doctor.

"J-J-Jenny?

Jenny smiled, "Hello Dad. Like the note I left you?"

"Note? Oh, yes. Very nice." he held it up, "I love how it's the first words you spoke to me when you were _born_. And how you drew stick figures of Martha and Donna. Bringing up painful memories, but anyways." he tucked it into his pocket, and held out his arms. "Come here you!" Jenny ran up to The Doctor, who pulled her into a tight embrace. "But how are you here? On earth?" he asked letting her go, "I thought you had died in the future, on Messaline."

"Dad, I'm you daughter, and a Time Lord. Did you really think I wouldn't have survived?"

"Well to be honest... no." Jenny smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Honestly Dad. Do you have to be so-... Words cannot describe the way you are right now." Jenny shook her head, "Anyway, let's go. We're wasting our time just standing here."

"You know. Technically, we have all the time in the world. We being Time Lords and all." The Doctor pointed out. Jenny rolled her eyes, and dragged her dad to a mini cafe, where they could catch up with each other.

**. . .**

"So, Jenny." The Doctor said, "How did you get here?"

Jenny put down her cup of coffee. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. My appearance may have changed, but my brain is still the same." he scowled, "How did you get to Earth, 2012?"

Jenny held up her right wrist, "Vortex manipulator. Given to me by an old friends of your's. He was quite nice when I mentioned you."

"What did he look like?"

"Wore a blue trench coat, american accent, and seemed to flirt with everyone, including the same gender." Jenny recalled, "Sound familiar?"

"All too familiar." The Doctor replied.

"He misses you."

"Of course he does." he said smiling softly and took a sip of his coffee. Only to immediately spit it out. "This stuff is horrible. What is it?"

"It's coffee." Jenny said, taking a sip of her own.

"Coffee?" The Doctor peered at the black substance. "They should call it black, blandless, bitter, dark-... No, your's was better. So, coffee!" he said as if he had just made a new discovery.

"I don't think blandless is a word." Jenny informed him.

"Of course it is!" He said, "I made it up myself!" he paused, as if remembering something. "I just remembered. I left something back in the TARDIS. Mind if I get it?"

"Sure. But don't even think of running off without me." Jenny glared at her father.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He got up from his seat, and left the cafe to get whatever he needed from the TARDIS. Jenny's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said picking it up.

"Jenny~" A voice shouted on the other end. "How ya been?"

"I've been fine, Captain Jack."

* * *

Cliffhanger~ :3

Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who


	3. The President?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

**Chapter 3: The President?**

"Excuse me. Mr. President." The Doctor tapped the man on the shoulder. The Doctor was at a party, in the White House. He obviously didn't have an invitation, and guess what he used. Yup, his physic paper. "You are thee president aren't you? Sorry if it's strange I'm asking you this. Times gone all spacey-wacey."

"Uh, yes. And you are?"

"Uh... where is it- Ah ha! Here it is." The Doctor pulled out his physic paper, "I'm The Doctor. Undercover detective acting as a reporter. What year is it?" he asked, putting the physic paper in his his pocket.

The president looked at him strangely, "2010."

"Oh. OH!" The Doctor mentally slapped himself, "You're President Obama! I didn't recognize you. Well, of course I did, but I was never really the type of politic person. I did go to this debate in Boston once. Met a fellow called Benjamin." The Doctor rambled, "I told him, 'Ben, when you die. You'll be remembered by the whole country.' Course he didn't believe me. Don't blame him though. I did tell him I was British. People were very cautious back than."

"Doctor. You are by far the strangest man I ever met." the president said.

"Thank you Mr. President."

"You're welcome Doctor. Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well," The Doctor put his arm around the president's shoulders, "Has there been anything strange among your staff recently?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have they been making uncontrollably passes of gas?" the president stared at The Doctor, completely baffled.

"Doctor, are you asking if my employees have been farting?"

"Yes. If that's the words you use nowadays. Then yes, farting." the strange and foreign word rolled off the mad man's tongue. "Although I prefer passes of gas. Sounds more proper and British. Now, it is very important you tell me what is going on."

**. . .**

"Yes Capt. Jack." Jenny mocked on the phone. "Your wish is my command."

"Very funny." Jack said on the other end, "Just get him to go to Cardiff."

"I can't make any promises." Jenny said. There was a knock on the window, and she looked up to see her dad waving at her. She waved back. "Gotta go _Captain_." she snapped her phone shut, and stuffed it into her jeans pocket. She paid the bill, and went outside. When she stepped out of the cafe, and into the busy streets of New York, she saw her dad, The Doctor, licking a leaf. "Dad?"

The Doctor whipped around, and smiled at Jenny, "Jenny! I was wondering what took you so long. Who were you talking to?"

"No one important." The Doctor eyed her suspiciously, "Why were you licking that leaf?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Just testing if it's an alien in disguise. You know, same old same old." He let go of the leaf, watching as it fell to the ground gracefully and slowly. "Why don't you give it a go? Go on."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, "Alright." she bent down and picked up a different leaf.

"No not that one!" The Doctor swiped it from Jenny, and threw it behind himself.

"What'd you do that for?" Jenny questioned, bewildered by her father's actions.

"You can't lick that one."

"And why not?"

"Because it- it... landed in a pile of dog poop earlier." Jenny looked at her left hand, and quickly wiped it on her pants.

"So, did you get what you needed from the TARDIS?" she asked.

"Get wha- OH! Yes I did." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue sonic screwdriver. The one that belonged to his last regeneration. "Here you go. You're own sonic screwdriver. Happy Birthday!" he handed it to her.

"Thanks Dad. But I'm not even supposed to be born yet." she handed it back to him.

"True." The Doctor said, "But this is the screwdriver I had with me on the day you were_born _and the day you _died_. The exact day." he held it out to her. "The exact screwdriver." Jenny eyed her dad, and took the screwdriver, examining every little detail of it. "It has a lot of settings."

"Does it have a wood setting?"

"Uh... yes." he lied. "Now come along Jenny. We have some business to attend to." he grabbed her hand, and they ran back to the TARDIS. The Doctor ran to the controls, while Jenny stood at the doorway. "Jenny, welcome to the TARDIS." he turned and faced her.

"TARDIS?" She echoed.

"Stands for, **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace." he explained. The TARDIS made a high pitched sound. "Don't worry old girl, she won't do anything to harm you." she (TARDIS) made another sound.

"I promise I won't harm you." Jenny said, "And yes, I can understand her because I am a Time Lord also." she smiled at her dad, who smiled back. She closed the door and walked up to him, "Dad, can I ask a favor from you?"

**. . .**

Jenny sat at the edge of the TARDIS doors with The Doctor, admiring the view of the Earth from outer space, while drinking some tea and eating jammy dodgees of course. "The Earth is so beautiful." Jenny commented, taking a sip of tea.

"It is indeed." he agreed, he also sipped his tea, "I think tea is much better than coffee."

Jenny elbowed him playfully. "You would." she smiled at him.

"You should." he grinned at her and ate his 5th jammy dodger. The two of them sat there, telling stories and enjoying each other's company. Little did they know, this would have been the last time they sat and had tea together.


	4. NOTICE

**Hey guys! So, sorry I kinda disappeared. I kinda have writer's block, so it'll be a whole till I update**

**SO. I'm setting myself a deadline. If I don't update till this date, this story will officially be on hitasus. At least till I can come up with an idea for this, ****and I'm also working on ANOTHER story. Yeah, I know. Too many of them already****.**

**(North America west coast time) **  
**Pokemon Special and Warrior Cats 5: June 10th or June 11th**  
**OHSHC Twin Love: June 20th or June 21st**  
**Alone Once More (Doctor Who): June 30th or July 1st**

**Sorry once again -_-'**


	5. Meetings and Greetings

**Chapter 4: Meetings and Greetings**

The Doctor was teaching Jenny how to drive the TARDIS, with the help of the TARDIS of course, since The Doctor wasn't very good at driving her himself, he did fail the driving test after all. Despite being alive for only 6 years, and not having a lot of experience, Jenny was driving the TARDIS better than The Doctor ever could.

"So, Dad. How's my driving?" she asked holding onto the monitor.

"You are a natural." he ruffled Jenny's hair, and headed down underneath the console room. "I'm going to try and fix the chameleon circuit. You can go and rest, while Sexy here will go on automatic pilot."

Jenny hung upside down on the railing, facing her father. "Sexy? You call her Sexy?"

"Of course I don't." The Doctor replied absently, plugging some together. The TARDIS made a low hum.

"She says you do." she (Sexy) made another hum. "She also says you call her that when you're alone together. So... do you?"

"Do I what?" he asked, fumbling with a few cords and getting tangled in them.

"Do you call her Sexy?"

"Or course I do." he replied, untangling himself.

"Why?" The Doctor was silent. He placed down the cords and wires he had been holding, and turned to face his daughter.

"Aren't you getting dizzy from all that blood rushing to your head?" he was clearly changing the subject. "A normal human would've fainted by now."

"I feel perfectly fine." she assured him, "And I'm not normal, nor am I human. I'm a Time Lord just like you."

"I was meaning to tell you this but it must've slipped my mind." he said, "You're not a Time_ Lord_, you're a Time _Lady_."

"I don't see any difference." Jenny replied.

"There's a huge difference."

"Is it because I'm a woman?"

"Well-Yes because you're a woman. Back on Galifrey, it was required that woman are to be called Time Ladies, and men Time Lords." he explained.

"But we're not on Galifrey." she pointed out, "And since I was born from you're DNA, I'm technically a Time Lord." she jumped off the railing backwards, landing next to her father, causing him to jump in surprise. He sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to get through to her, she did have his stubbornness after all.

**Later...**

"Here we are!" The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS, which was invisible because of the chameleon circuit. Jenny stepped out after him, and saw they were in an office, "The president's office! Also known as the Oval Office. Don't really know why they call it that though." he rambled, as Jenny headed to the desk in the center, "Isn't even shaped like an oval. Should be called square office. Though it's not a square either. Humans are so strange." He turned and rushed over to Jenny, slapping her hands away from the picture frame on the desk. "Oi, no touching! This isn't our stuff. How would you like it if someone was going through your office?"

"But I don't have an office." Jenny pointed out.

"You-Jus-Just use your imagination!" He yelled out, and the door opened. "Ah! Hello Mr. President!" The Doctor greeted him, as he walked in along with two people in suits (bodyguards?)

"That's the president?" Jenny asked, looking at him, then back at The Doctor.

"Jenny, meet President Obama. President, my daughter, Jenny." the president shook her Jenny's hand.

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Yeah, well. I didn't know she was alive." The Doctor smiled at them, "So, how long has it been since I was gone?"

"Four months."

"Well... you know, time flies. When you're spending time with your daughter. I swear I was only gone for four days." he muttered the last part, pulling out is sonic screwdriver and sonicing the room. "Ah... it seems I was mistaken Mr. President. There _aren't_ any aliens here."

"Yes. A friend of yours came and visited a few days ago telling me." the president said.

The Doctor looked at him puzzled, "Friend? What friend?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about me Doc." Jenny peered over the Doctor, who peered over the presidents shoulder. Standing in the doorway, was a familiar face.

"Jack?"

"Nice to see you again Doc."

**. . .**

After having a chat with the president, The Doctor thought it best they leave, since there weren't any aliens invading anytime soon. The three of them went into the TARDIS and she left the White House. "So," The Doctor said as he pulled a lever down, "No need for introductions since you two seem to have met already."

"Yeah." Jack said, and The Doctor went back to working on the console. "Jenny, did you tell him?" Jack whispered so The Doctor couldn't hear them.

"Not yet." she said, "I thought it better to wait for a more appropriate time."

"Well considering we're in a time machine, it's basically a good time right now."

"What are you two whispering about?" The Doctor looked up at the two.

"It's nothing really." Jack said, "I was just saying to Jenny. _Jenny? Don't you think it's weird that The Doc wears a bow tie now?_" Jenny giggled at The Doctor's face, as he was not amused.

"And what's wrong with my bow tie?"

"It's just, so old fashioned." Jenny said, "Can't you wear something else?"

"No. Bowties are _cool_." The Doctor fixed his bowtie as if to show his point, "So, where do you want to go Jenny? Since this is basically your first time, you get to choose. Anywhere, everywhere?"

"I dunno. This just seems all new to me." Jenny admitted.

"Well then, random coordinates then!" he typed some things on the keyboard in front of him. He pulled down a lever, and the TARDIS lurched forward. Jack and Jenny quickly grabbed onto the console, as the room started to shake violently.

"Doc? Where are we going?" Jack asked over the noise the TARDIS was making.

"No idea." The Doctor replied with a grin, "But I'm sure it'll be another adventure!"


End file.
